mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddie Matthews
Eddie Amos Matthews (b. December 3, 2010) is a Half-Blood Wizard Born to parents Richard Matthews and Jeanette Matthews(née Smith). As with his parents and his family before him Eddie has been sorted into Gryffindor, something of which he is immensely proud of, carrying on in their footsteps, he hopes to bring honor to his house and school, not to mention win a few house cups in his school career. As of right now, Eddie is in his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, focussing on his academics and practicing his flying skills in hopes to one day join the house Quidditch team, a goal he is working on but has not yet accomplished. (('''Quick OOC notice right here - This information is to be used only as additional Out of Character information, nothing is to be used IC unless requested and allowed')) Biography Early Life Eddie grew up in a single parent household with his father, his mother having passed away due to a freak accident involving a Venomous Tentacula Hybrid she bred as part of her work in Herbology. His father had been away at work for the Ministry, his mother at home in their greenhouse tending to the hybrid plants. Eddie merely 5 was playing with his toy broomstick, flying around another room in the greenhouse and in and out of row upon row of magical plants and fungi. As his mother looked after the plant in question, bred from two particularly violent species of Tentacula ((Also so tall it reached the ceiling)) it started to resist contact and took to destroying everything in it's path, the pots and glass walls shattering, trying to stop it all only made the horrific plant angrier, it's multiple slimy green vines grabbing Eddie's mother by the neck and squeezing down. Eddie upon seeing the place in ruins rushed into the main room of the greenhouse, only to see his mother mid air, struggling to breathe and hold on to what little life and fight she had left in her. The bravery and courage of a Gryffindor inside him even then, he rushed to the monsterous Tentacula, his little fists pounding against it's base but to no avail, it struck him with a remaining vine and left him with a permanent scar on his right cheek. When his father returned and found them, it was too late to save her, murdered by her own work. Due to the curses and injuries received at the Battle of Hogwarts of which he took part in as a young man, as well as the loss of family and friends, Eddie's father despite being healthy for the most part did occasionally suffer from PTSD and uncontrollable fits, this did mean that whilst Eddie had a relatively peaceful upbringing there were days in which it was his responsibility to take care of his father and the household. During the weeks or days when his father went through these episodes, Eddie's only solace was flying, where it was just him, his broom and he could leave any worry behind. Eddie had grown up hearing stories of Hogwarts, how his father met his mother their very first year on Platform 9¾, and of the house where dwell the brave at heart. Once his letter came, Eddie was ecstatic and vowed to do his parents proud at their old school. Life at Hogwarts Year 1 Eddie had a difficult start to the year, glad and relieved to be placed in Gryffindor he was sure the start to the year would go as well as he had always dreamed it would. Lacking in his spellwork despite his father schooling him in most of the key topics before he arrived at Hogwarts, it did cause him to doubt his abilities.Although making quite a few friends he let his troubles in his schoolwork and progress get him down and especially when he noticed his friends and classmates doing so well and excelling in most classes. Towards the middle and end of the year however this changed and he improved immensely, not as slow or as sad about his efforts and looking forward to a brilliant start to his second year at Hogwarts. Year 2 Second year was really much the same as first year for Eddie although a much more positive start to the year meant a whole new Eddie and one that took everything as it came and pushed himself and his abilities to the max, now focussing on flying and trying to improve so as to join the house team. Personality Appearance Eddie is rather slender himself and takes after his father in build and form, all the days he spent hauling boxes around when his father suffered an episode meant serious strength for his age and has had an effect on his body. Quidditch practice and training despite not being on the team is the reason for his muscle underneath his pressed school robes, something which he hopes will give him an advantage in any physical sport. Happy and hopeful are words that suffice when describing Eddie, his attitude towards his friends and life in general one of postivity, he does not worry about what he cannot fix and fixes what he can with conviction. Traits and Behaviors Eddie has always tried his best to be reliable, someone his peers and those around him can trust in and know that he is always there to help or have a laugh with. Loyalty learned from his father, and his mother before she died is a quality which he holds dear to his heart and betrayal in his mind is one of the worst acts one can commit. Magical Abilities and Skills Alchemy Charms Defense Against The Dark Arts Herbology Potions Transfiguration Flying Possessions Wand Wood - Ash and Length - 11 and a quarter Inches, Pliable with a Dragon Heartstring Core. Broomstick Eddie owns a black polished Nimbus Velox, silver foot handles and a carved inline end, waxed hairs forming a nice point to the back help for faster movement. With it he has a velox kit only for after he flies and a broomstick furbishing kit for before he plays friendly games with other people. Black Leather Wand Strap Amongst his possesions is a beautifully made leather wand strap, which he is seen using quite often, strapped to his shoulder on his wand hand, the band usually carries his wand securely inside it when not in use, easy to grab when needed and harder to forget in the dorm on a weekend. Trunk Merely his trunk with a few extra supplies should he need to make use of them, wand straps in case his own wears or tears and a few homemade snacks, with charms on them to make sure they stay fresh and tasty when he needs a bite to eat after classes, or even between classes. Relationships Friends Raven Stormborn Jayden Lukas Family Richard Matthews Gossip Category:Gryffindors Category:Students